The present invention relates to methods of manufacture of flexible circuits used in construction of radio frequency (RF) antennae.
Radio frequency antennae are typically made in a conductive coil pattern. The conductive coil pattern allows the antenna to receive and radiate energies in the radio frequency range. Typically, the antenna is optimized to transmit and receive energy in a relatively narrow portion of the radio frequency range.
Radio frequency antennae are used in a number of different areas including inventory control. Often the radio frequency antenna is connected to an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit receives energy from a detector unit, modulates the energy with an identification pattern stored in the integrated circuit, and then retransmits the modulated energy to the detector unit. Such inventory control units, including the radio frequency antennae, can be made quite inexpensively.
One way of forming a radio frequency antenna is to stamp out a conductive coil out of a sheet of metal. The downside of this method is that the production of the metal coil results in a large amount of scrap metal. Additionally, the radio frequency antennae produced by stamping from a sheet of metal may be stiffer than desired.
Another way of forming the radio frequency antenna is to use strip-back techniques common in printed circuit (PC) board fabrication. In PC board fabrication, a layer of the conductive material is formed on top of a substrate, and the areas not used for the antenna are stripped away. This method tends to be wasteful when used to produce the radio frequency antenna, because the radio frequency coil antenna tends to be about 10% of the surface area of the substrate. This compares to coverage areas of 70-80% common with typical PC board implementations.
Another way of forming a radio frequency antenna is to use conductive inks. Typically, the conductive ink is printed in a RF antenna coil pattern on top of the substrate. The conductive ink is then cured. The printed antennae may be used as is or electrodes are attached to the conductive ink pattern and a metal layer is electroplated on top of the conductive ink pattern. FIG. 1 illustrates this prior art embodiment. The electrode is attached pad 22 to electroplate the metal material on top of the conductive ink pattern. Because of its cost, the conductive ink material tends to be applied in relatively narrow and thin layers. This means that when a voltage source is attached to pad 22, there is considerable electrical resistance between pad 22 and point 24 near the center of the pattern. Due to this electrical resistance, the electroplated material preferentially coats the areas near the electrode at pad 22, rather than position 24. This makes it difficult to obtain a proper electroplated coating on top of the conductive ink.
One possible solution is to use the conductive ink with a thicker or wider pattern, thus reducing the resistance per length of the conductive ink strip. The downside of this solution is that the conductive ink is expensive compared to the much cheaper electroplated material.
For the above reasons, it is desired to have an improved method of forming a radio frequency antenna.
The present invention is a method and apparatus of forming a flexible circuit for use as a radio frequency antenna which uses a temporary electrical-short layer. In one embodiment of the present invention, a seed layer, such as a conductive ink layer, is formed in the coil antenna pattern on a substrate. An electrical-short layer pattern of a conductive material is placed over the coils, such that the coil is electrically shunted together. An insulating layer is formed over top of the electrical-short layer. Next, electroplating occurs, so that the electroplated material forms over top of the conductive ink material. The electrical-short layer and the insulating layer are then removed.
The use of the electrical-short layer has the advantage that it allows the resistance between the electrode and the other locations on the conductive ink layer to be reduced. The electrical-short layer effectively results in a more uniform electroplating on all the points on the radio frequency coil pattern. This avoids the problem that occurred in the prior art of requiring a relatively thick conductive ink layer. In the method of the present invention, an effectively uniform conductive electroplate layer can be produced.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a radio frequency antenna, which is formed by the method of the present invention. This radio frequency antenna includes a substrate, a conductive ink layer in the form of an antenna coil, and a conductive electroplate layer on top of the conductive ink layer, with the conductive electroplate layer having a removed short region. The removed short region comprises a portion of the seed layer not covered by the conductive material, or comprises a portion of the seed layer wherein the conductive layer is thinner than the remaining portions. Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for forming a radio frequency antenna. The method comprises: providing a substrate layer; forming one or more holes in the substrate layer; attaching a conductive foil layer on one or both sides of the substrate layer, such that the conductive foil covers the holes; and forming conductive layer(s) on one (both) sides of the substrate in an antenna coil pattern, with the conductive ink to form an electric contact with the metal foil. The conductive ink has the advantage that it can easily go into the holes to form that connection to a conductive foil and the circuit elements on the substrate. Prior ways of forming a connection between two sides of the substrate for the radio frequency antenna include punching holes through a conductive metal layer to a conductive metal layer on the other side of the substrate. The punch would hopefully force some metal on the one layer to contact the metal on the other layer. This has the downside of it being unreliable and prone to failure during the operation of the radio frequency antenna.